


On the Inside

by vbfb1



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vbfb1/pseuds/vbfb1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <img/><p>Emmett has been chasing after this stunning blonde barmaid that he just can't get off his mind. What happens when she isn't exactly who she thinks he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Transgender: Rose/Emmett. Emmett discovers that the gorgeous woman he has been watching at the club, has a dick. He works past his hesitance and eventually they have sex. Bonus points if he gives her a blowjob.
> 
> Rating: Very NC-17
> 
> Warning: If the thought of transgender relationships of sex squicks you out then this is not the fic for you.
> 
> I do not personally know anyone who is transgendered and if anything i have written is in any way offensive please know it isn't meant to be. Thank you to the many wonderful MTF Transgenders who have shared their stories on youtube and inspired the writing of this story. Especially Minorqback please check out her videos www . youtube watch?v=j_7iKfWu2Oc

EmPOV

For the last three months, most of my Friday and Saturday nights have been spent at a bar called New Moon. It's not all that special, and doesn't attract a big crowd, but it has the best attraction in the city as far as I'm concerned.

When I first laid my eyes on her I knew she was the one for me. I've always had a thing for blondes and she is the most stunning blonde I've ever seen. Tall, slim, a rack to die for and mouth on her that would make a sailor blush; she is the most perfect woman I have ever met.

The thing is, no matter how hard I try, she will not go out on a date with me. I'm a persistent fucker, though, and I'm not giving up. Hence, for the most part, Friday and Saturday nights I occupy I stool at the far end of the bar in the hopes that my dream girl will say yes.

"You here again," she says placing my usual beam and coke in front of me.

"Always, babe. Best scene in town at this bar."

My sarcasm puts a smile on her face and I even hear a slight chuckle.

"What's it gonna take to get rid of you," she asks for the umpteenth time.

"Just one date," I reply with my standard answer.

As usual, she screws her face up at the thought of a date with me and I try hard not to be offended.

"Come on, Rose, what's it gonna hurt? Just one date, and if we don't hit it off like a house on fire I will never darken the door step of this establishment again."

I am expecting her usual not on your life response, so I am shocked as hell when she says, "Fine. One date and I never have to see you again?"

I nod my head in enthusiasm, almost out of my mind with excitement.

"Pick me up here at eight pm next Saturday. Don't be late."

"You won't regret it," I tell her, my brain already making plans for what we are going to do.

I down my drink, then bid my beauty adieu, telling her to dress casual on my way out.

Heading home I am on cloud nine. I hope the week passes quickly because I can't wait to see Rose again.

RPOV

I regret the words almost the instant I say them. For months now I've told Emmett I won't date him hoping he will go away, but the determined fucker keeps coming back for more.

Don't get me wrong, he is gorgeous and he makes my nights tending bar fun, and if I thought for one second he would accept me for who I am, I would have said yes months ago. Emmett is a man's man though, and from my experience with similar types, I sincerely doubt I am his kind of woman.

I've said yes now though, so, I guess I have to go through with it. I just hope he isn't as perfect as I think he might be or I am going to have a very hard time kicking him to the kerb.

The week between telling Emmett I will go on a date with him, and the actual date, is torture. I don't know how many times I change my mind about going on the date, but it pretty much changes by the hour. More than once I dial his number to cancel, but hang up before the dial tone.

Wednesday is the worst; my best friend, Royce, and I go clothes shopping. Every outfit I try on is hideous, and by the fifth store I am just about in hysterics deciding on which outfit I am going to wear. Then, of course, the voice of reason kicks in and reminds me that nothing is going to happen with Emmett so what difference does it make what I wear. My inner beauty queen has something to say about that though; reminding me that a girl should always look her best no matter what the circumstances.

After talking me off the ledge, Royce suggests one more store, and tells me that if we don't find anything there, we can try another mall the next day. Thankfully I find the perfect outfit at the next store. A mid-thigh, black denim skirt paired with a backless halter in a shimmering gold. I already own the perfect pair of black stilettos to go with it.

xxXOXOXOxx

Looking at my watch I realize I have fifteen minutes to be downstairs to meet Emmett in the bar. I'm all dressed and ready to go, so after a quick check in the mirror, double checking that everything is tucked away, I grab my coat and head downstairs.

When I walk into the bar, I see Emmett already sitting on his regular stool waiting for me. Damn eager fucker.

"Ready when you are," I say walking up behind him.

He turns around and looks at me. I hope the stunned mullet look on his face means that he likes my outfit.

"Stunning," he says in a breathy voice. "Those heels however are not appropriate for the evening, got a pair of chucks or something."

I wrinkle my brow at the thought of owning a pair of skate shoes and ask him if ballet flats will do instead.

"I don't know what they are, but as long as they're not heels you'll be fine."

I tell him to wait at the bar and then head up to my apartment to swap shoes.

"Much better," he says when I return. "Come on, let's get out of here."

He grabs my hand and pulls me towards the exit; he is moving so fast that I have to run just to keep up.

Once we are outside I yank my hand out of his, refusing to be dragged around any longer. "Could we walk normally?"

"Sorry, I'm just a little eager. I've been waiting a while for tonight."

I offer him my hand again, and this time when he takes it, he guides me towards a brand new looking Jeep.

"Twenty-eleven Cherokee: keyless entry, climate control, leather interior, extra-large alloys with mud tyres and metallic paint. Nice."

I look up to see Emmett standing there gobsmacked. "What? I had brothers," I say, feeling the unusual need to justify myself.

"Full of surprises," he mumbles then opens the front passenger door for me. "In ya hop."

The drive to the restaurant is pleasant. When we pull up outside my favourite restaurant it is my turn to be flabbergasted.

"How did you know this is my favourite?"

"Outback Steakhouse is your favourite? Really? Mine too."

"Has the best ribs," we both say at the same time.

I'm too shocked to say anything else. I am so used to men I date taking me to five star restaurants and trying to impress me with fancy things that eating somewhere normal feels weird.

Once we are seated at a booth, neither of us even bother looking at a menu.

"Two baby back ribs, an MGD, and…" Emmett looks to me silently asking me what I want to drink.

"I'll have an MGD too."

"To ribs and two MGD's," Emmett confirms.

Once the waiter has left, Emmett starts the third degree.

"So, you know about cars, you like ribs and beer, and you're a bartender. I swear God made the perfect woman for me in you."

I want to snort at his statement but I hold it in. I do need to correct one of his assumptions though.

"I think there is something I should clarify. I don't just tend bar at New Moon…"

"You strip too?" he asks before I can finish my sentence.

"No, I don't fucking strip, you moron! What I was trying to say is that I don't just work at New Moon, I own it."

He has a shocked but impressed expression on his face. "Just so full of surprises."

I hope he means it as a compliment because that is how I take it. Nobody wants to be predictable, right?

Dinner is far more enjoyable than I ever expected. Conversation flows freely. After I explain how I ended up owning a bar, he fills me in on his career in sports radio and how he hopes to get into TV eventually.

All too soon dinner is finished. Knowing that it is still early, I find myself hoping that he has something else planned.

I may have done a little internal happy dance as we pull out of the parking lot and head in the opposite direction from my place.

The shocks keep coming as we pull into the parking lot of Happy's Haven, a mini-golf and arcade place.

"We're going here?"

"Yeah, is that all right?" he questions.

"Yeah, I think it is. I used to love playing mini-golf when I was fourteen."

For almost two hours we run amok on the golf course, and then we stop in the arcade for a few shoot-em-up games at the end.

I revel in the fun, carefree, evening; enjoying myself more than I envisaged. It has been such a long time since I have felt so uninhibited, and I reward Emmett for making me feel this way by teasing him with my feminine assets.

As we walk to my door I am nervous, happy and sad, all at the same time. I'm sad that our evening is over, though I am also happy because it has been the best date of my life. I'm nervous because I suspect Emmett is going to kiss me good night.

Putting the key in the door I turn to say good night.

"I had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you…"

Before I can even finish saying goodnight his lips are on mine and I melt. He kisses me with purpose, his soft yet unyielding lips massaging my own. I open my lips to him, inviting him in and the moment his tongue hits mine, it's like fireworks. Just as I start to lose myself in him, he pulls away.

"I had a great time tonight, too; maybe we could do it again sometime?"

My lust addled brain answers in the affirmative, before my common sense even has time to protest.

"Excellent! I'll give you a call. Goodnight, Rose."

"Goodnight," I say then turn the key to open the door and head inside.

Holy fuck!

No sooner is the door closed than I am slumped against it. I am shocked by the evening I've had and more than a little taken with the man who just left. Before I can let my thoughts get carried away with ideas of happily-ever-after's, however, my conscious reminds me that I'm not who Emmett thinks I am.

As I get ready for bed I catch a glimpse of my naked body in the mirror. I take a second to look at my body, the juxtaposition of my nature clearly evident. All woman on top… and all boy on the bottom.

Is he the one? Will anyone love me for what's on the inside?

xxXOXOXOXOxx

It has been two months since my first date with Emmett, and in that time he has become an almost permanent fixture in my life. I never imagined that I would meet someone so perfect for me.

Tonight I am cooking him dinner, and then after dinner I am going to tell Emmett who I really am. I am already in deep and if he can't handle the news, then it is going to break my heart. I can't keep hiding my true self though; I want Emmett to know all of me.

I am just finishing the chicken stir-fry when there is a knock on the front door.

Opening it I can't help but smile at the sight of my gorgeous boyfriend in jeans and a form fitting T that shows off every single one of his muscles.

"Rosie!" He says loudly as he pulls me into him and kisses me fiercely. "How's my favourite girl?"

"I'm good." I step back. "Come on in dinner is almost ready."

"Smells delicious, what are we having?"

"Chicken stir-fry."

Emmett follows me into the kitchen and leans against the counter while he watches me finish dinner.

The heat in the kitchen, has nothing on the heat my body is radiating having him so close. It is this thought that makes my fears about tonight rise again.

Dinner is a quiet affair; my nerves at confessing my secret rendering me silent.

We are just about finished our meal when he asks, "Rose are you all right?"

I nod my head yes.

"You're awfully quiet. You sure there's nothing wrong?"

Deciding it is now or never, I start my confession.

"Emmett, it has been a couple of months that we have been dating now." He nods his head in agreement. "Well, I suspect you probably know there is something different about me. You have been incredibly patient with me and I thank you for that. But, I like you and I can't keep hiding things from you."

I look into his eyes and they are full of concern. I am just about to say the most important words when he speaks.

"Rose, it doesn't matter what it is I'm here for you, there's nothing you can say that will scare me away."

I almost chicken out at his words, but I have come this far and sincerely hope he means those words. "Emmett, I was born Ross Liam Hale, I am a male to female transgender."

I sit there waiting for the onslaught of words but it doesn't come. Looking up, the dejected look on his face makes me want to cry. We sit in silence for what feels like hours but I am sure is only minutes. Then he finally speaks.

"So, you're a guy?"

I nod my head in the affirmative.

He stands and heads for the door mumbling that he's sorry and then he's gone.

I can't stop the sob that escapes me as my heart breaks in two.

EmPOV

I knew the moment I arrived tonight that something was up.

As we finish dinner I can't help myself, I have to know what is bugging her, so I ask if she is alright.

When she starts what sounds like a confession I just can't stop myself, I need to tell her that no matter what she tells me nothing can scare me away. I almost tell her I love her but know that she is not ready to hear it yet.

Never in a million years did I expect the words that come out of her mouth. After taking a while to process what she has said I realize that my girlfriend just told me she is a dude and I freak out. Mumbling my apologies I practically bolt for the door.

The moment I am out her front door I run to my car, slamming the car door shut behind me.

"Fuck!" I scream into the empty cab.

My first thought is that she lied to me… then, no, he lied to me, and I am furious that I've been duped. Then the revulsion sets in as I realize that I have been dating a guy. My mind finds this a little hard to reconcile, she looks and feels like every other woman I have ever been with, if not better, and I just don't understand how that is possible. Doubts about my sexuality set in and I argue with myself over whether the fact that I've kissed a guy means I'm gay. I, of course argue that I didn't know it was a man so I can't possibly be. That then leads to thoughts of whether he is gay, or she is straight, or is she bi?

This is so fucking confusing.

I don't know how long I've been sitting in my car, but my mind is overwhelmed by the logistics of what she told me.

I briefly wish I'd stuck around and asked some questions so I'm not so damn confused. I know however, if I'd stayed a moment longer, I might have said something I would regret. Eventually it dawns on me that the only way I am going to get any answers is to go back in and ask the questions.

Getting out of my car I head back to her apartment, knock on the door and wait patiently. When, after a few minutes no one answers, I start to worry. I put my ear to the door but hear nothing. I try the door handle and am thankful to discover it is unlocked.

With caution I enter her apartment; I'm about two steps inside when I hear the agonising sobs. Right away I know I caused that and that I need to fix it. Listening intently I follow the sounds until I determine the source.

There, curled up on her bed bawling her eyes out, is the woman that only a few hours ago I was ready to confess my love to. It is that love that has me move over to her bed, scoop her up in my arms and comfort her.

"Emmett?" she chokes out between sobs.

"Yeah, Rosie, it's me. Everything is going to be alright, you just need to calm down."

My words only make her cry worse than before. Instead of trying to placate her with words I just hold her tight, rocking her in my arms and combing my hand through her hair, until finally the crying ceases.

Settled against the headboard with her in my lap, I am beginning to think she has fallen asleep when she speaks. "Why?"

I know what she is asking and I know I have to explain myself. "I freaked out and I am sorry for that. I had a million different scenarios as to why you were standoffish with me, but that one just wasn't on my radar."

"I'm sorry," she mumbles.

"You have no need to be sorry, Rose. It was my inadequacies that caused me to freak out."

She nods her head as if she understands.

"Why did you come back?"

"I kind of never left," I confess. "I only got as far as my car and I have been down there arguing with myself ever since. I came to the conclusion that the only way I was going to get the answers I need to understand, was to let you explain. Something I regret not doing in the first place. If you feel up to it, I have some questions."

"Okay," she whispers.

"How long have you been Rosie?"

Taking a deep breath, she sits up a little straighter and explains.

"I have technically been living as Rose for only two years, but I have known I was truly a woman a lot longer than that. I suspect I may have always known but it wasn't until I was about fifteen that I really started to notice how different I was. At first I thought I was gay because I was most definitely attracted to men. As time went on though I knew that wasn't the right label for me. I always just felt like I was in the wrong body. Whenever I would see a girl with a nice rack I would be insanely jealous, wishing I could have boobs like that, or I would find myself admiring the outfits girls were wearing, wishing they made pumps in my size. In my dreams was where my true nature was most prevalent—I was always a woman in my dreams."

She looks at me from under her lashes, seemingly checking whether I am listening. I just nod my head for her to continue.

"At nineteen, the desire to wear women's clothes lead me to start doing drag and Rosalie was the persona I created. When I was pretending to be a woman was when I was happiest, but I didn't just want to pretend, I actually wanted to be a woman. So after a few years of research, at twenty-two, I started the transition process."

"What does that entail?"

"The hormones were first. I was on them for about fourteen months before I truly started the physical transformation. My boobs were first, and after they were healed I then had the face work done. That consisted of a nose job, softening of my jaw and shaving my Adam's apple. It was after those procedures were complete that I had my sex officially changed and legally became Rosalie Lillian Hale."

When she finishes talking she looks at me with a look that says, 'Ta da you know all about the freak, now run away.' I'm not going to do that though.

Instead I say, "Thank you, I know that couldn't have been easy."

She looks shocked but happy at the same time. "You are the first one I have told that hasn't been there through the process."

My heart skips a beat with the knowledge that I am the first person outside her family and friends that she has revealed her secret too.

"Do you have more surgery to have?"

"The only surgery I have left is my sexual reassignment."

Rose gets a funny look on her face like the thought of the surgery disgusts her.

"Do you intend to have the surgery?"

She shrugs her shoulders in a non-committal gesture. I am about to ask why when she starts explaining about how serious the procedure is, that it has a raft of possible complications, and that she is scared to have it done.

Looking into her frightened eyes I have a light bulb moment. Suddenly I just don't care what her physique is like. Cradled in my arms is the woman that I love and that is all that matters.

"I'm so sorry for earlier, I never meant to hurt you with my freak out; you just caught me completely off guard. See the thing is, I came here tonight with the intention of telling you I was in love with you…" Roses head snaps in my direction and she is looking at me with the most intense stare. "What you told me didn't change the way I feel."

I barely get the words out before her lips are on mine. Her kiss is passionate and I swear I can feel her love in the kiss. In that instant I decide that I am going to show her how much I love her.

Pulling her closer to me, she moves from sitting sideways on my lap to straddling me. I can tell she is hesitant though, and instead of rubbing up against me, she keeps a little distance between us. Not wanting her to hide from me anymore, I put my hands on her hips pulling her closer, letting her know that it is alright.

Her kisses get more enthusiastic in appreciation, and as we grind our hips against one another she groans appreciatively. I can definitely feel what she has hidden under her skirt and I briefly wonder why this is the first time I have felt it because it isn't the first time we have been in this position.

I pull away, wanting to ask when my thoughts aren't quite as distracted. "Rose, why can I feel you when I haven't been able to before?" A bright red blush colours her cheeks. "Sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"You didn't. I've just never had to explain this before."

"You don't have to. Sorry, it was just a thought that crossed my mind."

"Nah, it's alright. The short answer is that it was all tucked away where you couldn't feel it."

I nod my head to let her know that I understand, and then her lips return to mine.

We stay like that for while, just kissing and grinding on each other. When I can't take it anymore, I slowly slide my hands under her shirt wanting to feel more of her.

Rose pulls away, a panicked expression on her face.

"I want this, baby. Please don't pull away?"

She gives me a stare that asks am I sure. I just nod my head letting her know that I am.

Hesitantly she reaches for the hem of her shirt, and after a quick double check that I am sure that I want this, she whips her shirt off revealing the most exquisite pair of tits.

"Absolutely perfect," I groan as I place my hands on them.

Never in a million years would you be able to tell her boobs weren't natural. They are so soft and supple and just perfect for her body. I can't help but be mesmerized by them. After a few minutes of caressing them with my hands, I am itching to get my mouth on her sumptuous mounds.

Hesitantly, I take the left nipple into my mouth, sucking it and flicking it with my tongue.

"Holy fuck!" she moans as she grinds hard against my dick. "Never expected…so…sensitive."

Her words stop me in my tracks and I look up at her. "Rose?" Her eyes meet mine and I think she knows what I'm asking.

"I've not been with any one sexually since before I started my transition."

I do a little internal fist pump at this knowledge. I couldn't be happier to know that I am the first one who gets to explore her new body. Secretly I am hoping I will be the last too.

Going back to sucking on her hardened nubs, I feel her hands slide under my shirt. After a few minutes of rubbing her hands up my sides and across my back, I feel her tug at my shirt in an attempt to get it off. More than willing to oblige I yank my shirt over my head and cast it onto the floor. I can't help but notice the glazed look in Rose's eyes as she takes in my physique. Not to toot my own horn or anything, but I'm built and Rose is most definitely enjoying the view.

Cautiously, as if not sure what she is going to encounter, she runs her hand down my pecs and abs. Her soft hands feel fantastic and I briefly wonder what they will feel like wrapped around my cock. It appears I may not have to wait very long to find out because when her hand reaches the top of my pants, instead of stopping… she starts to undo them. After deftly opening my fly she slides a hand inside and gasps when she discovers I'm not wearing jocks. Thankfully she is only momentarily distracted from her task and she wastes no time getting back to her task.

I can't stifle the groan that escapes me as her warm hand wraps around my aching cock. With an expertise I am not use to experiencing, she gives me the best hand job I have ever fucking had. I am so lost in the pleasure she is providing that I don't even realise I am about to climax until the come is spurting out of the end of my dick, as wave after wave of ecstasy washes over me.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I groan completely blown away. "Where did you learn to do that?"

She giggles "I've learnt a lot taking care of my own needs over the years."

Instantly I know it is about time someone starts taking care of her. I pull her to me and kiss her with every ounce of desire I have coursing through my veins. While she is distracted by my tongue, I slide my hand down to her waist and start undoing her jeans. I have the zipper half way down when she pulls away and stills my hand.

"Are you sure?"

"More than I ever expected I would be," I reply.

Seeing the truth in what I'm saying, she moves away from me and divests herself of her jeans, making sure I can only see her from behind. Underneath is the sexiest pair of black panties that frame her ass perfectly.

She stands with her back to me and I know she's hesitant about revealing her true self to me. "Turn around," I plead.

She shakes her head and I realize I am going to have to prove to her that I'm not going to freak out again. I hop up off the bed and walk up behind her, pulling her against me. Slowly I slide my hands down her stomach until I can feel the top of her panties, but I don't stop. I push onward, and then I can feel the bulge. I'll admit it feels a little weird at first, but then she moans and arches into me, silently begging me for more and I'm done for.

After palming her from the outside of her panties, I then slide my hand inside and take hold of her hardness. With a firm grip I start to pump up and down.

"Holy fucking Christ!"

Hearing my girl swear from the way I am touching her does something to me, and I feel the stirrings of arousal starting to rise again.

"Let me see?" I whisper in her ear.

We're both still for a minute, and just when I think she is going to deny me, she pulls out of my arms and turns to face me.

I let my eyes drift over her body and when I finally reach her crotch area, I can't hold in the groan.

"So, fucking beautiful."

Never in my wildest dreams did I think seeing a hard dick in silk panties would turn me on, but fuck—it does. The bulge isn't large by any means but it seems perfect for my girl and I briefly wonder what it would be like to take her into my mouth.

Thinking there is no time like the present, I pull her to me and after thoroughly kissing the fuck out of her mouth, and when she is almost limp in my arms, I start to make my way down her body. Her continual moans and gasps let me know that I am doing a good job.

I hesitate a few seconds when I get to the top of her underwear. I realize what a monumental thing I am about to do, and I admit I take a second to psych myself up for it.

Sliding my fingers into the side of her knickers I pull them down revealing her genitals to me. Yeah, I get even more turned on when I see that she is completely bare and obviously more than a little aroused, because her dick is weeping. My need to taste her overrides any lingering doubts I may have.

Before I can second guess myself I place my mouth over the head and suck just a little. I am pleasantly surprised to realize that though salty, she doesn't taste as bad as some cum I've tasted. Yeah, I've tasted my own cum, once, out of curiosity and I taste god damn awful. Not my Rosie though. I take a little bit more of her into my mouth and then pull back until the tip is barely touching my lips. Then I push forward again taking a little bit more of her this time and the sexiest fucking moan passes her lips. I repeat the motion a few more times until I realise that my nose is pressed against skin and that means I have all of her in my mouth.

I continue my slow but steady pace until she is bucking her hips trying to get me to go faster. I know if she is anything like me this means she is getting close and I don't want her coming yet. I pull away and she whimpers at the loss.

Standing up I whisper in her ear, "Let me make love to you, Rosie."

The almost imperceptible nod of her head is all the go ahead I need. Placing my hands under her butt I pick her up and place her back on the bed, my body hovering over hers.

Leaning in I fuck her mouth with my tongue until her hips are jerking around under mine, and I know she is begging me for more.

"Lube?"

"Top draw," she says pointing to the chest of drawers to the left of the bed. "Condoms too."

I quickly retrieve both and then I am back between her legs. I am thankful as I stare down at her that anal is something I am familiar with and have done before on multiple times, because it makes what I'm about to do a lot less daunting.

After squirting some lube into my right hand, I set to work preparing her to take my length. While my hand is working on spreading her ass, I put my mouth to work distracting her from any discomfort she may be feeling. In what feels like no time at all she is taking three fingers comfortably and I know it's time.

Sheathing my dick, I line myself up with her puckered hole. I give her one last chance to back out but she just begs me to fuck her.

I start to push in, and she is tight and warm and feels so fucking good. Inch by inch I fill her up, watching intently to make sure she isn't experiencing any pain, but all I see on her face is a look of bliss.

Then I'm in, and I have to hold still for a moment because if I move I am going to bust a nut on the first thrust.

"Move," she begs, but I just shake my head. "Please!"

"Just give me a minute. I'll come if I move right now."

She looks at me with understanding and gives me time. Hoping to distract myself I lean forward and kiss her. When I feel the urge to come subside, I start to thrust. I move to sit back on my knees so I can get some better leverage, but Rosie holds me down, telling me that she loves the feel of my body weight on her.

Not one to argue with the beautiful woman underneath me, I do as she asks. Though my thrusts are hesitant at first it doesn't take me long to pick up the strength and pace.

"So…good," I moan wanting her to know just how good she is making me feel.

"Oh, God…forgot…so good."

I want to giggle at my Rosie's almost incoherent rambling but I know that would be inappropriate. Instead I put a hand under her ass and prop her hips up a little to change the angle. I know I have done the right thing when on the next thrust she shrieks in ecstasy. The change in angle is good for me too, and my thrusts get erratic as I feel my orgasm building.

Not two seconds later her head goes back, the small of her back arches, and I feel the wetness between us as her ass clenches around me.

"Fuck!" I groan as my orgasm hits me, seemingly endless streams of cum spilling from my cock.

I roll off her and dispose of the condom then grab a washcloth from the bathroom to clean us both up. We then quietly cuddle up together until Rose speaks. "Thank you." I'm not quite sure what she is thanking me for, but then she continues. "I never thought anyone…" I see tears welling in her eyes. "I never thought anyone would accept me for me. I love you Emmett." When she finishes she kisses me so passionately I swear I feeling the stirrings of my arousal again.

"I love you too, Rosie, so much. I am a big believer that what makes a person who they are, is not what they look like but it is what's on the inside that counts. The fact that you come in this fuck hot package only makes things a hundred times better."

The tears start for real this time, and I just hold her telling her that everything is going to be ok. When the sobs finally subside I realise she has fallen asleep. I take a moment and revel in just how content I feel with her in my arms. Never in a million years did I expect tonight to happen, but as sleep claims me I understand just how perfect my world is with her in it, even if she doesn't come in the conventional package.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far thank you for reading please review and let me know what you thought
> 
> vbfb1


End file.
